Roy Bezier
Unit RV38H4 aka: Roy Beizer. Served 8 years in the marines, three days before homecoming, sergeant Beizer was finishing his tasks after being deployed to Afghanistan and sadly was shot in the liver and through his left eye. K.I.A, buried with the rest of his fallen comrads...or so they thought... A secret, underground organisation called the unseen corps, who are effective at hiding from government eye and always under the radar, took his body while assumed dead. While family and friends though Beizer was gone...they were wrong. This team nicknamed the corpies took deceased soldiers and enhanced them by turning them into cyber robots. Their intentions were to create an army of death enthused robots and Beizer was the first and he was made....different...He still has his human emotions that he had when alive and once re-created, he was reserved in a cryo-pod until what the corpies called "Cyberage"... After being awoken from the chamber the year was 3037 and Beizer was assigned to seem like he was "assisting" the government, but rather he was eliminating the competition, this was because he would initiate terror and destruction onto all criminals of the world, while keeping it easy for him to target world leaders... Suddenly, during a job, a cataclysm appears on his world and decided to enter and ended up at the arc. He was confused, but eager to make friends and show his creativity, however, everyday he is battling with his robot side to his brain so has a vicious and morbid side. Appearance Dark grey, almost black robotic, metal from head to toe. Facial features like the eyes, mouth and chest glow fluorescent green which gives him a powerful and evil aura around him while also showing his creative side to his appearance. Personality He has constant battles with his emotions and personality due to being half human and half cyber robot, so he has destructive intentions while his digital server tries to claw it's way into beizer's brain to become an unstoppable machine to take over the universe! However, Roy has outstanding wits about him and manages to fight off this consistent threat. Also Beizer has a friendly and creative side to himself by being easy to talk to and compose, but while under-pressure, he stands his ground and becomes loyal to his faction, while being calculated and clever to solve problems Origins Before the Cataclysms Bezier fought for his country of USA during World War Two from the time of 1939-1943 and was a few days from having his homecoming. During a mission to Afghanistan, Bezier was unfortunately taken out, shot through the eye and straight through his brain. He was left for dead. All thought he was long gone, but they were wrong... A secret underground organisation nicknamed Corpies took Roy's deceased body to a testing lab and what went well is that they revived him, but what was bad was they changed him. After pain enduing changes he later become a full cyber robot with enhanced abilities to what he could already do and this what their plan... The corpies' plan was to lead Bezier to the main members of power and they did this by gaining their reputation and that was only the start of it. Eventually he began to assassinate the weaker links to power, republic representatives, army generals and soon enough, presidents of the world... The Oasis During a mission, the world was beginning to change because astronomers notice a world that was making portals in different places and taking people and one found Roy. Cautiously, he crept towards it and was instantly sucked in the abyss that was space. Trapped, he couldn't do anything but drift off and begin to freeze up until suddenly another rift appeared and took him to a new world. His systems were still icy and damaged so he struggled to identify what this place was but managed to get an alias of "The Arc" and was unsure what he could get up to at first but was determined to make new alliances and create new things. Genesis N/A Relationships Family As a human Roy had a big family, divorced parents so second mothers and fathers, 2 brothers and an older sister while having a large group and aunties, uncles and grandparents. Friends While at his home planet friends did not come across his mind and only really got along with his fellow cyber assassins, but intended to find friends. Lovers He was very passionate, but alot of people were afraid of him so he barely bothered for love, unless someone was able to break him down to make him become human again and not have the mindset to kill someone on sight. Rivals Roy only really had bad relations with governments and people of power because of his set instructions. Powers & Abilities * POWER 1: He has a scythe that can radiate a green energy which might seem like it will poison you, but rather electrocutes you. * POWER 2: His eyes and centre of his chest do the same but with beams of light (bit like iron man lol). * POWER 3: Can become fully invisible and blend into environments(if you think too powerful for tier 1 then it could be a tier 2 power). * POWER 4: While fighting he does well with blunt weapons like sledgehammers and anything he can pack some power with. * POWER 5: He is also very skilled with hand to hand combat and has balance with his speed and power.